


Sick

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gender, Misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: This was written a while ago, but I wanted to post it anyways.





	Sick

It makes me sick.

It honestly does,  
That feeling creeps up my throat,  
My chest begins to tighten.

I know it’s rude,  
Dumb, even,  
To feel like that.

But their words dance around me,  
Suffocating me under the pressure.

“She.”  
“Her.”  
“Girl.”

It shouldn’t matter,  
But it bothers me.  
I know people try their hardest,  
But sometimes it seems like they don’t care.

They said they would be accepting,  
And love me for who I am,  
But they limit me,  
Setting boundaries for what I can and can’t do,  
For who I am and can be.

I feel ashamed for feeling this way,  
But my whisper has lost its power  
In a world of shouting voices.


End file.
